Various types of fuel injectors are known for use with internal combustion engines. In one type, a low voltage solenoid coil is used in combination with an iron rod to restrict or enable fuel delivery from the injector tip. In another type, the fuel injector includes a piezoelectric component with is activated by a high voltage, low current across its surface to control fuel delivery. Piezoelectric injectors may be operated at high frequency which permits shaping of the fuel delivery profile.
Both of the above fuel injectors suffer from disadvantages. The solenoid/iron arrangement operates slowly. For example, their maximum cyclic capacity is approximately 1200 cycles per minute (cpm). While the piezo-electric device is much faster (e.g., approximately 6000 cpm), it is expensive to produce and has a limited life due to stresses produced within the piezoelectric components. Thus, a need exists for a high-pressure fuel injector for use with internal combustion engines where the fuel injector is capable of high cycles per minute and that is also long-lived. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others, as described below.